A Twisted Tale
by ShadowsOfAmbersoul
Summary: Silver was once a clan cat, who was pretty depressed. He had a mate, who was sweet and all. But the silver tabby's mind was lost, and his hopes faded away, causing him to go mad. He had enough, and went deeper into the forest. He met Lena and others, but decided a soft life wasn't suitable. Memories flow back into his mind. Contains slash and Twirus.


A Twisted Tale

The moon was the center of the night sky, stars dancing around it gracefully. The wind howled swiftly as it gently brushed the trees of Blackbird Forest. The clan cats never knew the forest's name, but house cats do.

House cats were clever, and quick thinkers. Though fed by their housefolk, they can easily slip away from their nests and into the forests, hunting. House cats are descendants of wild cats, just transformed into a more, soft, cat.

There was one particular house cat group, called Fallen Claws. The leader, Blue, named it after his uncle, who was a great adventurer. His mate was named Fluff, and she was aggressive, despite her soft name. Goldie, Lena and Silver were the other cats. Each one had their own housefolk, except Lena and Blue.

Goldie's was Lockette, a shy brunette who rarely goes outside. Despite her owner, she is hyper and may run around to waste some energy. Silver's was Karen, a smart blonde who is boyfriend's with Blue and Lena's owner, Augustus. Fluff, last but not least, has an elderly owner named Gina. She loved her cat, and Fluff loved her back.

Silver was the new cat; he told stories about his clan life when he was just a kit. Everycat was interested, never hearing about these things before. Silver's owner thinks he was a she-cat, but he didn't mind. He had shining silver fur with gray stripes, dark gray ears and paws, and bright blue eyes that contrasted with his whole pelt.

Lena, for a fact, was fond of him. She loved him ever since they met, but she never got the chance to tell him. She was too afraid he might reject her, as he rejected Goldie. She knew a clan cat named Shadesky, and she was deputy of…DarkClan? She didn't quite remember, but it didn't really matter now.

She and Silver planned to sit in Blue's window and stare at the sunset. Knowing the former clan cat, she decided to use her fellow friend's window. They talked about a lot of things. More things than anyone can count.

Lena, having chatted about nearly everything, decided to finally confess her feelings. She shyly shuffled closer to him, her brown pelt pressing against the other's soft, silver pelt.

"So…I was thinking…" she murmured, holding the others gaze with her beautiful green eyes. "Do you have a mate?"

He stayed silent for a while, looking down at his paws before replying a statement she wanted to hear.  
>"No, not that I know of," he mewed calmly. His comforting voice made Lena melt like ice in a hot greenleaf.<p>

"D-Do you…like me?" she whispered, so silently she hoped he didn't hear. Unfortunately for her, he did.

He sighed, wrapping his once twisted tail around her. "I'm sorry…I wish I could say yes."

The older licked the other's forehead, staring up at the twinkling stars.  
>"But I have to leave," he finished, looking down at his paws.<p>

Lena gasped, her green eyes brimming with silver tears. She released a pained sob, whimpering "But why?"

Her voice was cracking, her ears pinned sorrowfully to her head. Her tail drooped and she sniffled. Silver murmured an apology, which made the she-cat feel worse.

"Everyone loves you!" she cried. "Blue does, Goldie does, Fluff does, even Potato does! And I do! We all do!"

Her legs were trembling and her whiskers drooped, and she pleaded, "Why? Why leave?"

Silver glared at her, with red flaring eyes. They weren't blue anymore. His fur turned darker and his face formed a dangerous scowl.  
>"You're not worth my time," he sneered, his eyes baring holes into Lena's pelt. He lashed his tail, signaling her to get back.<p>

"A life of a kittypet is horrible," the silver tabby hissed, his fur bristling to make himself look more intimidating. "Being a rogue is much more fun, having blood and all."

Lena released a wail, dropping on her belly. She watched through her blurred vision as her friend, now just another cat, leaped out of the window, and out of her mind.

Silver growled, clawing marks at the trees. He sharpened his already pointed claws, stabbing at a tree mercilessly. His face was scrunched with bloodlust, and his eyes were dangerous enough to cause cats the shrink in fear.

He noticed a drop of water splashing onto the ground, tiny droplets clutching on blades of grass. The tom perked his ears up in interest, scraping up one of the drops.

"Splash," he muttered, studying it with his sharp red eyes. He noticed his paw, which was shining in the moonlight.

"Splash of Silver…" he unconsciously whispered, a smirk forming on his face. "I'm no longer Silver. I am Splash of Silver, and no one can question my name."

He padded into the forest, memories flushing down into a dark abyss. He wasn't Silver. No, he was a murderous rogue. With no feelings. None.

Virus wailed once more, tears staining his light gray cheeks. Twisttail, his mate, was dead, as said by ShadowClan. Many cats sat vigil for him, including Stone and himself. His brother tried to comfort him, but nothing worked.

"Why?!" he screeched, throwing a rock in the cave walls. "Why did he have to die?!" Stone tried to protest, but his older brother hissed, fur bristling.

"It's your fault!" Virus sneered, his claws unsheathing, ready to rake onto somecat's pelt. His brother stared at him in horror, and disbelief.

"What have you become?" he murmured, his grey eyes trembling in fear. Without warning, he turned tail and ran. Little did Stone know he was meeting a cat he knew, and thought was gone.

Splash of Silver pawed at his collar, sighing. Everytime he ran, it jingled, scaring away the prey. He unsheathed one bloodstained claw and fiddled with it, desperately trying to send it off flying into a rabbit hole. Heartbeats later, he felt the steel ball throw itself away out of his paws.

"Finally," he mewed, curling up beside a spruce tree. It reminded him of his father, Spruce, who had run away to StarClan knows where. He missed his kittypet friends, but he knew they didn't miss him. He sighed, his violet collar dragging his neck fur down. He wanted to take it off so bad, but at the same time he liked wearing it. It was complicated.

Too distracted in his past, he didn't notice a gray tom watching him from the bushes. His blue-red eyes flickered towards the tree above him, and he swiftly caught a raven with his claws. Tired, he slowly took a bite, feeling the warm flesh race through his throat. He only noticed the other rogue when he saw a tail peek out like a snake.

He smirked, his blue-red eyes fading into a dark crimson. He slowly approached the bush, his tail lifted up to avoid making a sound. Smirking, he pounced into the bushes, feeling fur under his claws.

It was a familiar face, but he didn't remember his name. It's been moons ever since he left the clan, and he didn't remember his own mate. He looked at him innocently, backing up a bit to let the other, who looked much older, prance from the shrubs.

"Who're you?" the former Clan cat rasped, a bit rudely. "You look familiar."

The gray rogue shrugged, his tail wrapping around his paws. He wanted to get away from his mourning brother for once. He was getting really annoying, but he knew that's how he would act if he had a mate.

"Stone," he meowed. "You look like a dead friend of mine."

The silver tabby cocked his head to the side in question.  
><em>Stone,<em> he thought. _Was he my mate's brother…?_

"I need food," Splash of Silver whispered, his voice cracked from his thirst. He was going to die if he didn't drink water. He hadn't drink since he left. The older nodded, disappearing into the forest. He was all alone now.

_What now?_


End file.
